Sympathy for the Demon
Sympathy For the Demon is the 95th episode of Charmed. Episode Guide Cole is attending a deposition and is hearing everyone whispering that he's a demon. He's feeling increasingly paranoid and hides in his office, only to find Phoebe in his chair. She presents him with the final divorce papers. She calls him evil (or so it seems to hear) and urges him not to fight it. He almost chokes her to death, but as it turns out it's not really Phoebe, but Cole's assistant and she fearfully leaves his office. A ghostly Barbas taunts Cole, telling him that he's evil. .]] Cole comes to the manor, believing he's being followed. He hurls an energy ball behind him and Leo barely dodges it. Cole knows something is messing with his mind and he may end up hurting somebody. At P3, Phoebe is talking to a young man when Piper finds her. Piper leads her into a back room and Phoebe is not happy to find Cole and Paige there. Cole tells Phoebe of his problem. Barbas whispers to Phoebe that Cole could be trying to turn her evil again, and Phoebe refuses to help him. Barbas then whispers to Piper that maybe she ought to let Cole go, and to Paige that her sisters are always two against her one. In the Underworld, Barbas is standing on the edge of a pit of lava. Another demon has taught him to project up to the mortal world and he plans to acquire powers and escape from the Underworld. Paige goes to Cole's apartment but Cole, thinking she's a demon, attacks her. She convinces him of who she is. Paige has brought a power-stripping potion. Barbas whispers to him that he fears hurting Phoebe. Cole takes the potion and loses his powers -- to Barbas, who is now free of the Underworld and fully corporeal. Barbas blows Cole out a window. Leo is able to heal him, proving Cole is no longer evil. Barbas has called a council of high-level demons. Phoebe projects an image of herself into the room and tricks Barbas into vanquishing several demons. Barbas, angry, shimmers into the manor. The sisters try to vanquish him with the spell they used for the Source, but it fails. Barbas bricks over the walls and windows of the manor. The sisters are trapped, Paige cannot orb out, Piper cannot blast the bricks, and Leo cannot get in. Paige believes that she is trapped in the baby's room and that the walls are closing in on them. Piper is afraid of spiders. Phoebe sees her date from P3 claim to be evil and shimmer away. Shortly after, though, they overcome their respective fears. They are sure that Barbas will try again, and decide to give Cole back his powers. Piper sees herself as a child with her father and Grams. In her vision, a demon attacks and Grams vanquishes him. Victor is not happy with constant demon attacks. It's the scene in which Victor left for good. Barbas whispers to Piper that she will never be happy. Phoebe, preparing a potion with Paige, sees Barbas where Paige really is. Barbas claims to have killed Paige and Piper. Phoebe attacks "Barbas", stabs him with an athame and only then realizes that she has stabbed Paige. Barbas continues to whisper to Piper and she has a cramp in her belly. She fears for her baby, but soon overcomes her fear. She comes upstairs and blasts Barbas. Phoebe believes she is evil, but Piper convinces her otherwise and Phoebe overcomes her fear. The bricks disappear. Piper calls for Leo and he heals Paige. Barbas has the backing of the Underworld to become the new Source, but he does not care, for he wants revenge against the Charmed Ones. Cole agrees that he must take back his powers. Barbas comes blasting in and the power transfer potion breaks. Barbas traps the sisters, but Paige orbs the spilled potion onto Barbas. Cole vanquishes Barbas with an energy ball, then shimmers out solemnly as the family backs away from him in fear as he is now evil again. Demons Barbas Heavyset Demon This demon doubts Barbas's powers and after being called to a meeting with many high-level demons, his doubts get him killed. heavyset demon.JPG|Sitting at the table. barbas vanquishing heavyset demon.JPG|Barbas attacking demon. heavyset demon vanquish.JPG|Vanquish Stimple Various Demon Leaders stimple and demons.JPG|Stimple and a male and female demon stimple and demons 2.JPG|Two other male demons. phoebe barbas stimple and demons.JPG|Two more demons sitting across the table. barbas throwing energy ball at demons.JPG|Barbas vanquishing four demons. Low-Level Demon This low-level demon shimmered into the manor when Piper was just a little child, attacked Grams, and subsequently was vanquished with a spell. demon shimmers into manor.JPG|Demon shimmering into manor demon throwing fireball.JPG|Demon throws fireball at Grams Fireball_heading_towards_grams.jpg|The fireball looks a little upper-level demon vanquish.JPG|Demon vanquished Mortals Lauren Lauren was Cole's assistant at his law-firm in San Francisco. Barbas tricked Cole into believing that Lauren was Phoebe and that she knew he was only evil. Cole, outraged, begins to choke Phoebe up against the wall and before it was too late Cole realizes that she is not Phoebe. phoebe.JPG|Is that really Phoebe? cole choking lauren.JPG|Cole chokes Lauren cole and lauren.JPG|Cole and Lauren Lawyer and Businessman The Lawyer was working with Cole Turner and the Businessman on a toxic waste deposition. businessman.JPG|Businessman Lawyer.jpg|The Lawyer The Suits Two men were standing in the elevator when Cole rushed in from his meeting. Both of them taunted Cole about being evil and when he thought he vanquished them, he opened his eyes and they were still there--wondering why Cole was acting so weirdly. cole and the suits.JPG|Cole and the Suits Suit number 1.JPG|Suit #1 evil Potions # Paige recreates the power stripping potion and uses it on Cole. Later Piper is seen pouring a new batch ready for Barbas. (includes mandrake root and maybe bay leaves). paige holding the power stripping potion.JPG|Paige holding the potion piper pouring the power stripping potion.JPG|Piper mixing a batch. Book of Shadows Prue's Animal Conjuring Spell Spells # Phoebe modifies the "To Find a Lost Love" spell to locate Barbas — (not seen). # The Charmed Ones cast the spell "To Call Upon Our Ancestors" on Barbas — (failed). # Grams casts a spell to vanquish an unknown demon. # Paige, after several attempts, successfully casts "Prue's Animal Conjuring Spell". To Vanquish an Unknown Demon :Hell-spawned demon, :creature of death :Fire shall take :your very breath. phoebe astral projecting to barbas.JPG|Phoebe astral projecting to Barbas phoebe casting the astral projection spell.JPG|Phoebe sitting in the middle of five candles Charmed_ones_surrounding_barbas_in_crystal_cage.jpg|Barbas in the crystal cage barbas being vanquished.JPG|Charmed Ones attempt to vanquish Barbas grams casts spell.JPG|Grams cast vanquishing spell paige casting animal conjure spell.JPG|Paige successfully casts spell Barbas's Attack Image:Phoebeprem.jpg|Phoebe astral projects to lure Barbas to manor for vanquish Image:Poebeprem2.jpg|Phoebe opens eyes, incoming Barbas attack Image:BarbasCrystalcage.jpg|Barbas in Crystal Cage Image:Barbascrystalcage2.jpg|The vanquish is unsuccessful Image:Piperspider2.jpg|Piper sees spiders Image:Paigefear.jpg|Paige fears the room is closing in on her Image:Phoebedemon.jpg|Phoebe fears both she and Miles are evil Image:Piperfeardemons.jpg|Piper remembers demon attack that made Victor leave Image:Phoebepaigebarbas1.jpg|Phoebe holds a lifeless Paige who she thought was Barbas Episode Stills Charmed-Still403_0j02.jpg Charmed-Still520_0026.jpg Charmed-Still520_0j03.jpg Charmed-Still520_0x04.jpg Charmed-Season5-EpisodeStill-032.jpg harmed-Still722_0021.jpg 5x07-01.jpg 5x07-02.jpg 5x07-03.jpg Notes thumb|300px|right|Symathy for the Demon WB Trailer * This is Barbas' third appearance since the season 2 episode Ms. Hellfire. * This is also the first time that Paige meets Barbas. * This is the second instance where the sisters use a spell to use Astral Project, they later use this spell again in Something Wicca This Way Goes and revealed that it is written by Prue. The first time a spell was used to Astral Project was in Witch Way Now?, however, it was a different spell. * The WB title for this episode is The House of Fear. * We find out that Paige has Claustrophobia ''(a fear of enclosed spaces) and that Piper has ''arachnophobia' '(a fear of spiders). * Piper's scream when she sees a spider causes Paige to mock "Demons and Warlocks you can handle but not spiders?", this line is a call back to Trial by Magic where Piper used the same line when Paige reacted in fear at the sight of a rat. * This is the first time that Paige orbs a spilt potion onto a demon, just like Prue used to in the season 1 episode Out of Sight. Trivia * Paige is claustrophobic. * Piper has arachnophobia and she is afraid that her happiness will never last. * Phoebe fears that she only falls for evil beings and that she is evil, herself. * In this episode Paige is claustrophobic (a fear of inclosed spaces) whereas in real life Rose suffers from agoraphobia (a fear often triggered in open spaces). International Titles *French: La Peur Au Ventre Category:Episodes Category:Season 5